The present disclosure relates to a system and method of cleaning at least one component of a painting installation, e.g., cleaning a component of a painting robot or of a handling robot. The phrase “cleaning system” in this disclosure means a system that in addition to cleaning components may also comprise the components to be cleaned and optionally motional devices therefor and also possibly necessary program controls, motion controls and other, e.g., automatic control means.
When motor-vehicle bodies and their attachment parts are painted, soiling of the components used in the painting installation, such as atomisers, door or bonnet openers (“opener tools”), gratings, robot parts, painting booth walls, etc., due to emitted paint mist, drops of paint, paint overspray, etc. inevitably occurs. Various cleaning systems and cleaning methods are known for the cleaning which is therefore necessary at regular intervals, but these involve some disadvantages.
A conventional cleaning method is a spray-cleaning method using flushing agents and compressed air for drying the components to be cleaned. A further conventional cleaning method is a mechanical cleaning method with a brush, which is mostly used in combination with the spray-cleaning method.
Disadvantages of these conventional cleaning methods are the long time which is necessary for drying, the consumption of flushing agent and the overall size of the cleaning equipment necessary. In the case of the mechanical cleaning method with a brush there is furthermore the disadvantage that the brush is prone to wear and can itself be soiled by paint. Furthermore, detached bristles may be left behind on the components to be cleaned and later, during the painting process, fall e.g. onto motor-vehicle bodies or their attachment parts which are to be coated, and damage them.
There is therefore a need to provide an alternative and/or improved cleaning system, suitable for a painting installation, for cleaning components of a painting installation.